Frenemies
by JoriBrittana
Summary: Set after the episode Frenemies. There might be spoilers! Rachel has nowhere to go so she reached out to someone she hasn;t talked to in a while. Faberry endgame
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe Santana did this to me, I think to myself as I walk through the streets of New York. I know we never really were friends but on the other hand she was really nice to me until she became my understudy in Funny Girl. Where am I going now, I haven't really thought this through. I have money from the show and the shoot but it isn't enough to live in a hotel for a while. I need to call someone, and she might be the only person that can help me.

"Hi, it's Rachel. I need you can you come over"

"I'm already in New York Rach we can see each other right now. Are you ok?"

"No but I will be"

She gave me her address and I got a taxi to her place. I realize that it is weird to show up at her door with my suitcases but I don't have a choice. I ring the doorbell and she opens the door.

"I'm so glad to see you Quinn" I hug her tight and we go into her place.

"Me too Rach, we haven't talked in a while though, what is wrong?"

"I got the lead in Funny Girl"

Quinn interrupted me "Wow Rach that is amazing!"

"Santana auditioned behind my to be my understudy and she got the roll I am full on crying now and Quinn just holds be. It feels really comforting and I feel really warm but in a good way. Why is she having this effect on me? I don't even like girls this way so it's just my emotions, I think.

"What are you thinking Rach?" Quinn asks "It really sucks that Santana did this but aren't you even going to forgive her?"

"I don't think I can Quinn"

We stay like this, on the couch me crying in her arms, for a while and I ask "Can I stay here for a while"

"Of course Rach"

**What do youguys think? Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when I wake up I'm alone. i sit up to look around me, the apartment is small but looks pleasant. There isn't much stuff in here, I suppose that Quinn isn't staying long. I realize that there is a smell of something burning coming from the room to my left and when I enter it I see Quinn struggling to keep her croissants alive.

"They aren't really burned" she says "I swear they are eatable"

I laugh "You didn't need to make breakfast Quinn, I can see that this isn't your strongest point"

"He" she sounds offended "I can cook"

"Yeah sure" I wink and we eat breakfast talking about nothing serious but after we both had our shower I knew that it was time to talk to her about why I showed up crying.

"Hey Quinn"

"Yeah"

"We should probably talk"

"Yes that would be good" she smiled and patted the empty space next to her on the couch "Come sit here"

"Look Quinn, I just feel like Santana betrayed me by auditioning for that role"

"Why?" Quinn asked looking calm

"Because understudies want the real actor to literally break a lag!" I exclaimed "Everybody knows that"

"Maybe she just wanted to know what it was like to be on Broadway Rach, she hasn't really gotten anywhere with her career yet"

"Why are you defending her Quinn?"

"You know I'm her friend Rach" I wanted to interrupt but she stopped me "I'm your friend too of course but I just want to see if there's a way you and S can be friends again"

"To be honest we never really were. We sung that song with you and after that we pretended that everything was ok between us but it's now. We really are different people"

"Well you'll have to deal with each other either way you know that, she still is your understudy"

"Yes I know and the produces called the press because apparently we are now the power duo from Ohio"

"Well that's interesting" Quinn chuckled "But I don't know Rach it seems like Santana didn't to make you angry"

"She did sing Don't Rain On My Parade"

"What does that have to do with any of this?!" Quinn seemed surprised, why does everybody act all surprised when I say that. Everybody know it's my song, especially 'friends'

"She knows that it is my special and signature song and she just sung it"

"Rach" Quinn was now laughing "You are making a big deal out of this"

"No I'm not" I am getting angry now. Why is she siding with Santana all the time and more importantly why is the little spot where our arms touch feeling so warm

"You need to think about this Rachel, just consider the possibility that you might be jealous that the producer like Santana too and that's why your overreacting"

I stormed out not knowing what else to do and since I am Rachel Berry why not do a classing and storm out of the door. The only problem is that I am now outside and have nowhere to go. I refuse to get back in so I'm just going to walk for a while to clear my head. Could Quinn be right about all of this. Am I jealous of Santana? That is pretty obvious but I actually am mad at her for doing this right? Ugh I hate it when Quinn is right. But I won't admit it, Santana still should have let me know about her auditioning.

The next question on my mind was if Santana and I really were friends, we did care for each other which means something. We did do things friends like to do we talked and laughed, we worked together and I set her up with Demi for which I think she's thankful. But we never knew any secrets about each other, except for the one Santana discovered by searching through my garbage can. She did handle that situation well and I'll always be thankful that she did that for me. I'll figure all of this out later, first I need to answer my phone because judging by the constant vibration someone's trying to reach me.

"Rachel where the hell are you"

"I was just walking around Quinn"

"Don't ever fucking do that again, I was worried get your ass over here now so I can yell at you in person" And just when I want to apologize she hangs up and I feel forced to go back to her place and talk to her, when I get there Quinn immediately hugs me.

"Oh my god Rachel I was so worried"

"No worries Quinn I am a big girl remember"

"Hate to brake it to you but you are pretty small Rach" Quinn chuckled

"You are annoying"

"Wow that's exactly what my ex always said"

I looked at her confused, the Quinn I knew would focus on her studies more than on relationships

"I didn't know you dated boys at Yale Quinn you should have told me"

"I couldn't Rach, I'll tell you why later but first I'm going to make coffee and we are going to sit down"

"Sure"

What does she mean now, did she date someone with a lot of tattoos. Or maybe she started smoking again and didn't tell me. But I would've smelled I guess, now she's got me all frustrated. I hate not knowing what people are thinking and I don't like people keeping things from me, obviously. Maybe that's what I hate the most about what Santana did, I can see through the other stuff but she should have told me about the audition. I stop thinking about it because Quinn just entered the room.

"I want to know" I immediately say and she looks at me smiling

"You are probably so frustrated right now" she laughs "I know you Rach I was just messing with you though it isn't that big of a deal"

"Well I want to know anyway" I pout

"Well I only had one relationship during my time at Yale and I thought that she was my one true love"

My mouth falls open I just can't help it, from all people Quinn Fabray is a lesbian

"I know right who would have though that Christian girl member if the celibacy club would turn out to be gay"

"I'm so proud if you Quinn for admitting your feeling, it must be hard for you. Have you told your parents?"

"I did tell my parents but it didn't go as planned, prepare for a long story" she winks

"I am ready"

"Well when I first started dating my now ex girlfriend I was really afraid because of my background. But she didn't give up on me and after a while I was ready to go public with our relationship, we were doing great until she just changed. I honestly still don't know what happened but one day she just turned into a very controlling bitch which, ironically, reminded me of myself when I was younger. I broke up with her and she got really angry, she left Yale and never came back."

I interrupted her story "Quinn I'm so sorry"

"It's oke Rach there's more. Since I was planning on telling my parents with her by my side my coming out went different then I first imagined. My dad yelled a lot and my mom just sat in the couch and didn't stop crying. They disowned me and also cut me off financially and I don't have a full scholarship for Yale so I came here and NYU wants to give me a full scholarship so I'm staying here for now"

"That really sucks Quinn" I don't even know what to say anymore. The girl next to me is now really grown up and she really found herself.

"We still have to talk about you and S Rach" Quinn says

"I know, but it's late so why don't we discuss it later?"

"You're right we should go sleep now, goodnight Rach" we hug and each go to our own beds so tired that there is no time to think.

**Hope you guys like it so far. For the ones that also shop Jori from Victorious, I have an almost finished crossover if you're interested. Please review and maybe give me some suggestions? Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up I immediately realize that I just had the strangest dream, I saw Quinn walk hand in hand with some girl and I felt really jealous. What is wrong with me, I have been horrible to my friends and now I'm confused about my feeling for Quinn; If there are any. I walk to the kitchen to see that Quinn isn't there. I look around in all the closet's and the refrigerator and start cooking breakfast for the two of up

By the time Quinn wakes up I'm almost finished and we sit down at the dining table. I can sense a bit of awkwardness but it's bearable. I figures that Quinn hasn't been in New York for long so I decide to ask her if she wants to go sightseeing.

"Hey Quinn, do you want to go into the city with me today?"

"Yeah that would be great, I haven't seen much of it yet and I still have a week off"

"I'm free for the day because Santana is practicing today" I figured I should explain why I've got free time but the mention of Santana does make us go quiet for a while. I get up and tell Quinn that I'm going to get dressed. When I enter my room I see that my stuff is still in the suitcase. To be honest didn't expect to be here for long but I was wrong. I hope that Quinn and I will be able to small talk today because for now we've only had serious conversations.

We take the bus to Broadway and shop for a while, Quinn's style didn't really change that much she still likes cute dresses and she looks great in them, especially her ass. Wait, that isn't a normal thought. I shouldn't be thinking about this, we exit the stores and go to a café.

"Are you serious" Quinn could not stop laughing when I told her that I had boyfriend who was a hooker.

"Quinn!" I start pouting

"I'm sorry Rach but that's pretty hilarious"

"Well I'm sure you have embarrassing stories too"

"Well one time I got really drunk and I pressed my boobs against a window"

"Oh my god you've got to be kidding me" Now I'm the one laughing uncontrollably "You are so weird are the pictures on the internet"

"You would like that wouldn't you" I can feel my cheeks turning bright red but decide to flirt back.

"Or you could just show me now"

"Wow Rachel Berry is flirting I can't believe it"

"Well I did change a lot, I do still like animal sweaters though"

"Oh.. euh.. well they were euh.. cute?"

"I'm kidding Quinn I dumped them as soon as I graduated"

"Oh well that's a good thing because girl you have got a killer figure" I find myself blushing for the second time, why does she have this effect on me.

I pay the bill and we go back to her place, it's already four and we probably should talk before I go to sleep, which is pretty early because I need to go practice for the play tomorrow.

"I can see they you've been thinking Rach"

"Well I might have exaggerated the whole thing with Santana but I'm still upset that she didn't tell me about her audition"

"Well did you ask her to explain?"

"No, I will though I'll just text her"

"I'm glad to hear that Rach"

She stands up and before I know what she is doing she gives me a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight"

"G..goodnight Quinn" I'm having trouble talking like a normal person, my cheek is on fire so I am distracted. When I lay down on my bed I just try to take my mind off Quinn but she keeps entering my thoughts. I only start thinking about Quinn when I fall asleep.

I wake up very early and since I don't want to wake Quinn I decide to grab breakfast somewhere outdoors. When I sit down at Starbucks with a coffee and a muffin I text Santana.

To Santana: I really want to talk Santana, meet me around eight. You know where

I figure that she would like to be in a public place when we discuss this. That makes it impossible for either of us to make a big scene. Now I just need to focus on my role and my lines because I don't plan on missing any of the shows. As soon as I get on stage I just become my character, that's the main reason I love acting. I also like how Broadway combines my two favorite things.

When I get on my lunch break I see that I have a text from Santana

From Santana: Will do

She doesn't sound thrilled but I learned to not judge Santana's mood just by a text. I sit down relaxed because I feel like tonight is going to be good for the two of us. I don't even know if she talked to Quinn. I should ask Quinn about that because she might want to keep her presence secret for a while.

To Quinn: Does S know about you being in NY or is it a secret

I can't wait around for her response so I just go back to the stage and practice some more. This wig isn't really comfortable, I don't know if I'm still happy with my choice of wanting to surprise my now boss. But it turned out alright so it's oke with me. I'm finished with today's scene way to early for my liking, since I love being on stage, but it's already seven thirty so I need to get going. I check my phone to see that Quinn has texted

From Quinn: Yes she knows you are staying with me, good luck

So Santana wanted to know if I was well, or Quinn just told her. I hope it's the first, it would feel good to know that she still cares about me. I get to our favorite restaurant and see that she is already there.

"Hey Santana"

"Hi" She doesn't sound really pleased with me being here but I just keep talking

"I just wanted to talk about what happened"

"I think you mean apologize"

"I am sorry for the way I acted but I still don't like the way that you went behind my back"

"You should've let me explain Berry"

"I know but please explain now"

"I didn't even know there were auditions but when you mentioned I figured I should just go for it, there was no time to text you because you were already listening to other auditions. I wanted to tell you but I decided to just go for it immediately and I admit I also was afraid that you would get mad at me, which you did"

"I know I got mad but I just feel like you could've taken another role"

"I thought you mind want to work on this show with a friend and I'm just in it for the experience"

"I really am sorry Santana and I'm hoping that we can be friends again"

"We'll see Rach, I really feel shitty about you being all mad about nothing and you went crazy for a moment. I just need time"

"I get that Santana I really do, take all the time you need"

"Well I do need to ask, what's going on between you and Quinn"

And there I go, my face get;s all red again "Nothing, I'm living with her for now"

"You totally think she's hot I can see is, I've known it since high school"

"Santana what in the hell are you talking about"

"We both know the answer to that, you like Quinn and not just as a friend. You've been starring at her ass ever since she walked into the choir room"

"I'm confused about how I feel"

"Well that's a start, think about your feeling because she isn't going to wait around forever"

"What do you mean whait around?"

"Oops I said to much, I have to go now talk to you later"

"Wait Santana!"

But she is gone and I can't believe she just said that. She pretty much just told me that Quinn likes me and that I should ask her out. But I don't know if I'm really ready for that because I just got her back. And I didn't stare at her ass in high school. Not all the time at least. It is true though that I have always thought that my sexuality could be anything. I don't like to label it and I never really felt that I was only into boys but Quinn, the Quinn who tortured me and hated me for so long. It just can't be true but I might just ask her out and explain that I do need to think about my feelings and that I'm still thinking about things.

When I get to her place I find her in the kitchen wearing a beautiful dress and with candles everywhere.

"Hey Rach"

"Hey Quinn, what's all this"

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"Us"

**So Quinn and Rachel might start a relationship? At least Rachel accepts that she was wrong. What do you guys think? **


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Please sit down first"

I just got home and now Quinn is acting really weird. This also is the first time I've called Quinn's place home, I guess it does feel that way. I am now sitting down still wondering what this is all about.

"Rach, do you remember that I told you I was dating a girl at Yale"

"Yeah"

"Well I lied about the way we broke up"

"She wasn't a bitch to you?" I'm confused now, why would she lie about that

"She was, but it was my fault"

"I don't understand Quinn?"

"I'll explain Rach" she chuckles "Just let me talk for a bit"

"I have had a crush on someone since my last year of high school but she doesn't love me. So when I got to Yale the only reason I dated that girl was because I thought she would help me get over my crush. But everything just got worse and I decided to tell her that she was more like a rebound. She didn't like that, of course. She started to yell at me and she just got really mad."

I think I know the answer to the main question but I'm to afraid to ask. I haven't thought about my feelings for Quinn enough. But what if it isn't me. I wouldn't really like that, and that pretty much answers my question. I really do want Quinn.

"W-who was she"

"I think you know Rach" she looks down

"I want to hear you say it"

"It's you, Rachel I love you"

"I can't say that back right now Quinn but I really want to get to know the new you and I really do like you"

"Really?"

"I'm going to kiss you now"

I lean forward and feel Quinn's soft lips on my own. She enters my mouth with her tongue and I moan. She is an amazing kisser and this feels right. My hands are now tangled in her hair and her hands are on my hips. We make out for a while until we need to stop for air.

"Wow" she says out of breath

"Am I what you expected" I joke

"Totally" she winks "And now I am going to ask you out Friendzone style since we just got out of that. This date is all for you" She points at everything behind her "Will you go on this date with me?"

"Totally"

I start really looking around and I notice that the lights are dimmed and it smells really nice here. I'm guessing she hoped that I said yes but Santana probably had something to do with this.

"So Rach what have you been doing in New York?"

"Just going to school and auditioning for plays, but I didn't get a role until Funny Girl came around"

"I'm so proud of you" she smiles "You never give up and now you have the lead in the remake of one of the most famous musicals"

"Thank you Quinn, it wasn't easy but you know me; I never give up"

"I do see that you're still the old Rachel but maybe even more arrogant" she winks

"I call that confidence Quinn Fabray" we both laugh and Quinn grabs my hand from across the table I smile at the contact. It makes my hand feel like it's on fire.

"I'm just going to grab dinner"

She walks to the kitchen and reveals a very delicious looking meal, of course she remembered that I'm a vegan which I still find really sweet. We eat in silence at first but after a while we start talking.

"Oh my god Rach, do you remember that time that we did mash-ups and everyone pretty much did drugs"

"Yes that was so weird" we both start laughing

The rest of the night we talk about all the stuff we did when we were in Glee club and for once it feld like there was no pressure at all. When it get's late we decide that we should go to bed.

"It's pretty weird that we live together now" I chuckle because I know what Quinn means

"Yeah, usually you would take me home but we're already there" I wink and add "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful"

She steps closer and puts her arms around my neck. She brings her face really close to mine and whispers "Sweet dreams" before she kisses me, it is a kiss filled with passion and just can't get enough of kissing Quinn already. When we both go to our rooms I change into a large shirt and lay down on m bed thinking about the night. I had a lot of fun and everything felt really natural, like this is meant to be. And Quinn's lips are just amazing, I think I'm addicted already. If our relationship just keeps going dtrong I could really see something for us in the future.

The only thing in my life which I'm not happy with now is the whole thing with Santana. The more I think about it the more I feel like I was wrong. She didn't really have time to tell me about her audition and it does feel nice to have a familliar face on set. She did say a lot of nasty things during our argument but I said some things that I didn't mean to. Tomorrow we both have to work and I'll see if we can talk and maybe get to normal again because even though I really enjoy living with Quinn I want my friends back. Especially Kurt, I haven't talked to him yet and by now he must think that I am a selfish bitch and I need to fix that.

But I'll deal with all of this tomorrow, now I just want to sleep and forget about everything for a while. Except for Quinn who I just can't get off my mind, not even in my dreams.

_Next morning_

I wake up feeling really happy, I can hear the shower so I can just stay in bed and wait until Quinn is done. But after a minute I decide that I'd rather cook her breakfast, I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen to see that Quinn has bought all kinds of vegan foods so I can cook meals for myself. I decide to go with pancakes and while I'm cooking them Quinn walks in and my mouth falls open. I never noticed how sexy she looks when she just had a shower.

"Like what you see" she says and I look into her eyes realizing that I've been starring

"Very much" I wink "I made you pancakes"

"That's so sweet babe"

"Babe huh" I look at her raising my eyebrow

"Oh yeah euh sorry if that's to much I just-"

"It's ok Quinn, I like it" I smile at her reassuring that it's ok "I'm just going to take a shower now" I say as I finish the last pancake "I'll be right back"

When I get back from my shower I see that Quinn looks ready to go and she walks up to me "I need to go now Rach" she gives me a quick peck on the lips "I'll see you when I get home"

"Definitely" I say as I pull her in for a more heated kiss "Sorry but I just couldn't stand waiting until tonight" I smile

"Me neither" she says and she walks out of the door

I need to be at the theater soon too so I dry my hair quickly and make sure that I look ok. I don't know what to expect as far as me and Santana go but I guess I'll find out soon. I take the bus to the theater and when I get there I see a lot of paparazzi, this can't be good.

**So next chapter we'll see if Santana and Rachel are getting back to normal. Any thoughts or suggestions? Please review xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school and stuff but here it is.**

The paparazzi are in front of the theater waiting and I have no idea where Santana is, everybody probably expects us to arrive together since, as for as they know, we are still best friends forever. I decide to stay inside of the cab for a while longer and tell the driver that I will pay him extra so he doesn't make a bug deal out of it. I grab my phone and call Santana

"Santana, are you almost here?"

"No, why" she sounds annoyed "I'm not even late yet Berry"

"That's not it, there's paparazzi everywhere and we need to arrive together"

"Oh shit, lets just meet at the corner ok"

"Yeah"

I ask the driver to take me one block further and pay him when I can see Santana arrive, the paparazzi hasn't seen me coming out of the cab so for them it should look normal. I small talk with Santana about the play to make it seem normal and when we arrive at the door everybody is screaming at us and I answer a couple of simple questions. We take some pictures and go inside.

When it's time to rehearse I look at Santana and suddenly feel very proud, the longer I think about it the more I feel like I did the wrong thing here and now I'm not sure if we're ever going to be ok again. I walk to the stage and we start learning out new choreography which isn't really difficult but there is some very obvious tension between me and Santana and everybody notices. I'm not focusing well and when our producer yells at me to 'not look like an idiot' I just fall to the ground and hit my knee. It hurts like hell but I don't want to stop so I just continue dancing.

After another thirty minutes we get a break and I sit down in my dressing room, my knee still hurting a lot. I can't believe that this is actually happening. I can see it getting blue, almost purple, and with my knee looking like a giant blueberry I won't be able to perform. The producer walks in and asks if I'm ok

"It's ok, I'll be back in five"

"It doesn't look ok Rachel, are you sure you don't want to rest"

"No really!" I almost shout "Everything is fine" I stand up but I feel a lot of pain in my knee so I need to sit down again almost immediately

"It would be better to rest for now, you could make it worse. Just go se a doctor"

"No really I-"

"Rachel, I will see you tomorrow and you'll give me a note from your doctor"

"Ok, see you tomorrow"

He walks away and I can't handle keeping in my tears anymore. I just start sobbing uncontrollably in my dressing room and I'm all alone. After crying for a while I decide that it might be best to go see a doctor and I try to walk again. It already feels a bit better but still I decide to lean on the handrails and just walk on the other foot. When I get to the street I'm glad to see that the paparazzi is gone and I grab a cab to the hospital.

_After some medical exams_

"Well miss Berry, there's nothing broken but I'm afraid that you'll have to rest for at least two weeks"

"NO, I can't do that. I need to perform"

"Well you probably have an understudy that can take over your role for two weeks and maybe you'll be healed"

"What do you mean maybe"

"It could take up to six weeks"

I can feel everything fall apart, his words just keep replaying in my head and I can't seem to notice anything that is happening. I think I can hear the doctor talking vaguely in the background about this not being the end of the world but he doesn't understand, it is. This should have been my break through, my key to Broadway. But if I don't even play that won't happen. And Santana will get what she wanted after all.

After sitting in the room silent for a while I see that my doctor is trying to get my attention.

"I get that this is frustrating, but if you dance now you might never dance ever again in the future. I'll give you your crutches and I'll see you in two weeks."

"Ok"

I just can't say anything more and go home. When I get there I check my phone and see that I have three missed calls from Santana, she also send me a lot of texts all saying that I need to call her and tell her what's going on. I text back that she needs to come to Quinn's place and start making myself some lunch to kill time. After a while I hear the bell and Santana is standing at my door.

"What the hell" she says looking at my crutches "What did you get yourself into"

"I can't walk or dance anymore for at least two weeks so you got what you wanted. The role is yours. I won't be able to play because I'm going to miss way to many rehearsals. I know I was wrong yelling at you before and getting mad because you auditioned but now I just can't help but feel really shitty about this"

"Rachel, if you want to I can quit the play? I know how much this meant to you and if it makes you feel better I really didn't plan to take you out of the show. I really just wanted experience."

"You can't quit now Santana you worked really hard for this and now the one taking over my role is someone that I know which does make me feel better."

"I'm so sorry"

"Come on let's go and eat something. I was just making lunch" we walk to the kitchen and prepare lunch without speaking. We eat dinner in front of the tv and laugh at stupid tv shows. When Quinn comes back I can't help but smile.

"Hi babe" she says while entering the living room "Hi S" she gives me a quick kiss and Santana makes puking noises

"I don't need to see this"

"Well get out then" I say mockingly

"I know that was a joke but I seriously need to get going" Santana says "Will you be at the theater tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll need to tell everybody that I'm out and I also need to go to work and see what I can do there"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck with everything"

"What is she talking about" Quinn says

"Wait, I'll just walk her to the door"

"Don't Rachel" Santana says and Quinn still looks confused "You need to rest" And with that Santana leaves and that leaves me and a very confused Quinn on the couch.

"What happened babe?"

I tell her the whole story and she just holds me as I start crying again. I tried to stay cool because Santana was here but I feel really shitty about this. This was my dream and now it's all ruined. I should consider myself lucky if I ever get to play in a play this good ever again. But lying in Quinn's arms I already feel a lot better. I just hope that both if my bosses won't be to hard on me tomorrow.

**I'm so sorry for the late update. Life had just been busy but I'll really try my best to update more. Are you guys liking the story so far? Any suggestions? **


	6. Chapter 6

**There might be some light spoilers so If you haven't seen the last episode I recommend to not read this yet. **

When I wake up I feel that I'm in my bed and someone is holding me. I slowly turn around and see that Quinn is still asleep. It's so sweet that she carried me to bed and held me. I should probably take her out soon now that I have so much spare time. I look at the clock and see that I need to get going. I try to get free from Quinn's tight embrace without waking her but as soon as I start trying she wakes up.

"Morning babe" I say "Thank you for staying with me"

"Of course Rach it really was no problem" she says glancing down at my body. I start blushing and giggling. She gives me a kiss and I shut up immediately getting lost in the kiss. When we break apart I give her a last quick peck and go shower. When I get back Quinn is making breakfast and we eat together.

"Quinn"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I take you on a date this weekend?"

"Yes I would" she answers in a very serious tone, my face drops but then she starts laughing.

"That wasn't nice" I say trying to look mad

"Aahw I'm sorry sweetie. I would love to go a date with you"

I start smiling and my smile doesn't disappear until we finish breakfast and I need to go to the theater. I called the producer and told him that I needed to talk about something important but I didn't go into details about my situation. So he'll probably be surprised. When the taxi arrives Quinn helps me to get into the taxi. While I drive I just start praying that the paparazzi isn't at the theater because tat would cause a lot of trouble.

I get to the theater and I'm glad to see that there aren't any people around the entrance. I try to get out of the cab as fast as I can but that isn't really fast. At least this building has an elevator. When the elevator door starts to open I can hear the director starting to yell

"What did I say about the elevator Rachel it's bad for your... Holy shit what happened to you?"

"The fall from last time wasn't nothing, Santana has to take my role"

"I can't believe this, how long will it take to heal?"

"At least two weeks, maybe more"

"Well the show won't start soon. You can still practice your lines right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well maybe you'll be healed in time" He smiles "Just take it slow for now"

"Oh my god are you serious" My smile grows to an unhealthy size

"Definitely"

"But what about Santana? Will she be practicing during my absence"

"She didn't tell you?" I shake my head "She quit, said that it took to much time and that it wasn't her dream anyway"

"Wow I had no idea, well let's get to practicing my lines then"

We start practicing but my mind is busy with something different. Why did Santana stop all of a sudden, that doesn't sound like her. Sure I'm thrilled that I can have my role back but now that we're becoming friends again I looked forward to rehearsing with her. Well I'll just call her later to see what this is about.

XXX

"Hey Santana"

"Hey Berry"

"Look I was wondering.."

"Just come over, I'll explain."

"I'm already here"

She groans and hangs up, a couple a seconds later she opens the door and lets me in. I can see that she isn't really annoyed. I do this a lot and she knows it. It has been a while since I was here. It hasn't really changed much but I guess that Santana and Kurt do have more space now.

"Why'd you quit" I decide to come to the point immediately.

"Well, I was thinking the other day and realized that this isn't my dream so I might as well stop. I was just annoyed that your dream came true before mine but if this show becomes a hit it might even ruin my chances of being a real pop star" I scoff "You know what I mean, it just isn't the same. So from now I'm going to focus more on my own dreams. What about you? You seem happy even though your dream just exploded in your face."

"It didn't actually, the producer says that I can still be in the show. It was going to take a while anyway. And even with my injuries I can still learn my lines."

"Wow that is great" she smiles "And how are things going between you and Q?"

"Well, good I think." she raises her eyebrow "It just went so fast and it feels so right that it doesn't even feel new."

"That sounds good right?"

"Yeah it is great, I feel so comfortable when I'm with her. And I'm taking her out on a date this weekend."

"I'm happy for you"

"Thanks Santana, what about you? How is Dani"

"I'm not really sure, I really like her but it's just..."

"She can't compete with Britt can she?"

"Nope. I really thought that I was over Britt but I'm not and I just feel like it's unfair to Dani to stay with her when my heart actually belongs to someone else. But on the other hand I don't even know if Britt still wants me I mean I did dumb her. And she is at some university now because she has a gifted mind or something and they only just figured that out"

"Well I'm sure that she still lives you too Santana. And I thing you are right about the whole Dani thing. I get why you feel like you're dragging her along and it isn't fair indeed."

"Thanks for the talk Rachel I really appreciate it"

"Me too" I smile "But I need to get going now, Quinn will be home soon"

"Have fun, Bye"

"Bye"

I leave my old home feeling satisfied. I still have my role and I'm still friends with Santana. And on top of that I have the most amazing girlfriend. I'm surprised that I'm so ok with this development. But deep down I know that I've always had a weak spot for the ex-cheerleader. She always was on my mind a lot and being with her did make me feel so alive. And it still does now. Well I better find a cab soon because my arms are killing me. Walking on these things all the time is pure torture seriously.

XXX

"Hi Babe, are you home?" I yell when I enter the house

"In the kitchen sweetie"

"I missed you" I whisper when I get close to Quinn

"Me too" she answers right before she pulls me into a kiss. Now that I have kissed Quinn I don't think I'll ever be able to stop. She really is an amazing kisser. When she pulls back I start pouting.

"Babe, I need to finish our food, just go lie on the couch and I'll be there in a few"

"Oke" I answer still pouting, she laughs and pulls my in for another kiss. When she pulls back I start making my way to the couch and lie down finally dismissing my annoying crutches. When Quinn comes in with the food I finish it really quickly and mention her to come closer.

"Aren't you eating?"

"I already did"

"Good" I say wrapping my arms around her neck and attacking her lips. I part my lips to let her tongue enter my mouth and just get lost in our kiss. Quinn moves her hand up under my shirt and starts making circling motions on my stomach. I moan into her mouth and bring her closer. She moves her hands up a bit more and stops the kiss to ask my approval.

"Are you sure Rach?"

"I have never been this sure about anything" I answer and we start kissing again and touching. Moans fill the room as we make love and I know now that I am officially addicted to Quinn Fabray.

**What did you guys think of this chapter? ****I'm so sorry it took so long. I kinda lost inspiration and I'm not sure if I'll continue this story... So I'll just see if the inspiration comes back but I really doubt it so this might be the end. **


End file.
